Astonishing Spider-Man Vol 7 1
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Brady Webb | CoverArtist1 = Stuart Immonen | CoverArtist2 = Tyler Kirkham | CoverArtist3 = Wade von Grawbadger | CoverArtist4 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = | Publisher1_1 = | CCO = | Quotation = Man, I really needed that. For all my complaining and whining, it's so clear to me now... things are looking up. Not for Peter Parker. But y'know what? Forget that guy. Who needs him? 'Cause whenever I want, I can be the Amazing Spider-Man. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Fall of Parker: Part 1 -- Top to Bottom | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Charlotte Harvey | Synopsis1 = Soho, the apartment of Bobbi Morse, a.k.a. Mockingbird. Peter has crushed for the night on Bobbi's sofa after a date with her the previous evening, as she's his only friend that could put him up AND knew his double identity. As she leaves, Bobbi reminds Peter to do the laundry. Peter is down on his luck again: the Parker Industries are a cumbersome past he can't seem to get away from while watching television or reading the Daily Bugle, from which Bobbi has cut out a significant headline: "Peter Parker: Threat or Menace?". Upper East Side, the home of Harry Lyman, previously known as Harry Osborn. Harry is trying to contact Peter for some hard calls that need to be made in the selling off of the company, but he doesn't answer. With an excuse, Harry and his ex-wife Liz get rid of the children, whose nanny comes to take them, and approach with a kiss. They had been sealed in an energy bubble during the Secret Empire event, and during that time they reconciled and are waiting to decide whether that is for good or not. Midtown, the offices of the Daily Bugle. Betty Brant calls Harry to organize for that night's birthday party for Flash Thompson. Peter crashes in asking explanations for the article. Joe Robertson answers to Peter's accusations explaining that he let down thousands of working class people like his own uncle and aunt, and that everything written in the article is true. Peter admits he's right, but corrects an article about the new Pym Micro-processors. Thinking he's touched his lowest in years, Peter goes back to the streets, only to be attacked by a mob angry for the Parker Industries' failure outcome. Peter manages to escape disappearing in an alley with his superpowers. During Flash's party, May Parker talks to him about the possibility of the Uncle Ben Foundation doing down alongside its partner Parker Industries, while a few other friends discuss in favour or against helping Peter financially like they did years before. Mockingbird comes back home, finding Peter back on her sofa. She throws him his suit and they go adventuring in the night. A distress call signals an attack by the Griffin in Times Square, to the damage of... an empanadas truck. During their fight, the people seem to be hostile to Spider-Man for his affiliation to the Parker Industries, but after he and Mockingbird heroically defeat the monster and save the food truck, the hostility turn into support. After the night out, Mockingbird and Spider-Man have a drink together and eventually let themselves go to a passionate kiss. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** Colin (Science Section's writer) * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** *** * * * * * * ** * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Category:Darkforce Dimension/Mentions ****** ******* Bobbi Morse's apartment ****** Upper East Side ******* Harry Lyman's apartment ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******* ******* ** Items: * * * * Pym Micro-Processors * * Flash's prosthetic legs * * and Events: * * | Solicit = FALL OF PARKER PART ONE! PLUS: VENOM'S BACK! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Astonishing Spider-Man Category:Category:Week 10, 2018 Category:Category:T+ Category:Category:Brady Webb/Editor-in-Chief Category:Category:Editor-in-Chief Category:Category:Astonishing Spider-Man Vol 7/Issues Category:Category:Charlotte Harvey/Designer Category:Category:Pages/100 Category:Category:Price/£4.50 Category:Category:Week 19, 2018 Category:Category:2017 Reboot Category:Week 19, 2018 Category:T+ Category:Brady Webb/Editor-in-Chief Category:Astonishing Spider-Man Vol 7/Issues Category:Charlotte Harvey/Designer Category:Price/£4.50 Category:2017 Reboot Category:Peter Parker (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-616)/Appearances Category:100-Page-Special